Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-228293 discloses a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery including a positive electrode containing a first active material containing a lithium transition metal composite oxide expressed by a general formula LiNixMnyCozO2 (x+y+z=1, x>0, y>0, z>0) and a second active material containing LiFePO4.